The prior art is filled with processes for metallizing the surface of glass, ceramics and fibers. Past attempts bonded a metal coating to the surfaces. More recent developments recognize the value of forming the metal coating in situ on the surface of the glass ceramics. Often, the metal coating provide heat resistance, higher strength, stress corrosion resistance or abrasion resistance. More recently, the coated surfaces find utility in the microelectronics and printed circuit arts.